Kirisuto Himitsu (Christ Secret)
by Himitsu Secret to your heart
Summary: --Chapter 2 uploaded-- yes finally. Templar of Revolution. The two shinigami partners get caught up in a mission regarding occults happening in Tokyo. Getting mistaken as a target is no fun especialy when they don't know who they're dealing with.
1. Prolude

Ynm belongs to (c)Matushita-sensei. And this fic belongs to Crusader's YnM Lodge site . All rights reserved.  
  
  
Alright you people know that Hisoka looks startingly feminine ne? together with those cold green eyes and now this takes place in Hokkaido, where Tsu and Hi are investigating certain rituals going on down here... I managed to think up the title and plot from my friend Crusader. Many thanks to him and for letting me post up my fic on the net, I hope there will be reviews about this fic . At first I thought of making a less longer and complicated plot, but it felt how do ya put it? Inspiring? (Rin-na: My ass) Crusader: Rin-na-san! no vulgarities here you dope!!!! (Rin-na: Call me a dope.... =|). Okay okay, It seemed fun and I have been reading up lately on Christianity and all, and about Templars of Revolution and such. I saw most of Leonardo da Vinci's works too and a certain 'St John' that looked like a female when the idea came to me, I mean Hisoka has these elfin female looks ne? and even when I saw him in a dress (Manga Vol. 6) I thought he really looked like a girl!!! Especially those feminine green large eyes too. And thus the fic was born. (Rin-na: BORING!!!) Crusader: Rin-na!!!   
  
  
  
Kirisuto Himitsu  
Prolude  
  
As people would say, messengers from heaven would manifest themselves in different ways for different reasons. they have appeared as children, as agents of death, as deliverers of divine messages, as men completely dressed in black, as women healing the dying, as beings of light pouring out an esctasy of love, as delievers of plagues and as saviours of plagues. Their scope in the divine is beyond comprehension.  
  
"The Order of the Temple would be sword bearers of the Church of John of the premier dynasty, the arms that obeyed the spirit of Sion.  
The center of Jesus' teaching was his belief in God, and his belief in Judaism.  
Leonardo was a pious christian whose religious paintings reflected the depth of his faith.  
He has left us and now abandoned his faith, facing away from Jesus were what of his paintings."  
  
The hoarse voice stopped and eyes hidden away in the darkness of the underground temple peered at the light which seemed to be coming from a tiny faraway hole on the wall. Whisperings hissed across the room as they saw their visitor, everyone could recognise that familiar, straight, proud poise as well as the scent of blood mingled with sweat and dark that seemed to linger around him. "S...." The man smiled and pushed back his long coat, sweeping up a few dust and leaves as he walked toward the priest. " Ah... Delous... everything planned?"   
  
Although they were talking, the disciples were oblivious as to what was being said. Something or someone wasblocking their range of hearing, "Don't know what the hell they are talking about." muttered one, "Hush!" said another impatiently fearing that "S" would hear him and bring condemnation to the poor man, "Starin at each other all the time, what the fuck goes on around here anyway?" he grunted again in a much more quieter tone. Unfortunately S had heard him, spinning around abruptly he pointed his finger at the talking disciple, "Get up." he hissed.   
  
The new disciple got to his feet unaware of the danger that he had put himself in, Delous was shaking and covering his eyes fro mthe scene that was about ot take place, S showed no mercy. It was just a flash and the disciple crumpled on the ground a few seconds later, his head rolled towards the group who cowered back in fear, his arms slashed off, and vicious deep wounds covered his body, it was ruined beyond recognition. "He was lucky it was quick." snorted S then with a swish of his cloak he walked back towards the priest who was still covering his eyes and clutching his prayer book. "Open your eyes or you'll meet with the same fate as that worthless scum." said S threateningly.   
  
The priest pried open his eyes a fraction and saw the bloody mess upon the floor and shut them in fear once again. "You will be expecting me the next month, with people who will be sacrifices to HIM." he ended with that last sentence before walking towards the gates of the temple and leaving them in darkkness once again.   
  
The priest regained his composure and cleared his throat, bringing the students back to attention and he carried on the preaching as if nothing had happened, leaving the body to be carried off by other disciples, "And in the beginning was the Word, and the word was towards God, and God was what the word was. It is with God in the beginning."  
  
These was just the beginnings of a quest that was to lead Tsuzuki and Hisoka through time and space to the heartland of European occultism and dark histories. The trail leads us to the ideas and beliefs of the first century AD and a devastating new view of the real character and motives of the supposed founder of Christianity and the role of John the Baptist and Mary Magdalene. Revealing a secret history, preserved through the centuries. The Templar Revelation.  
  
----End of Prolude---  
  
So whatcha think of it? Flames? Comments? Oh yeah, and the next chapter 1 is gonna take a long time to come out... hope you guys can wait....  
  
~Overview~  
  
What does Hisoka have to do with it?   
Why must they fly across to Europe and find out? It is not their section!  
Why does Konoe seal this case as Top Secret?  
What does all the Shinnigami got to do with this?  
  
Coming up next chapter: Leonardo  
  
  
~Valk_Himitsu~  



	2. Chapter 1

squalid self - dirted (Tsuzuki)  
Lust passion jealousy are only the demise of me... -Hi chan  
Ketsueki [Blood...]  
Dakeru- can hold in arms  
  
People say the truth is malleable, the trick of the eye, with each tiny word you add or remove, you change a story and thus create a new truth as suddenly and surely as a snowball creates an avalanche.  
  
But I never forgot... like a footprint made in the sand, it washes away but it was there. - Tsu to Hi.  
  
:dame: Hisoka's thoughts  
::dame:: Tsuzuki's thoughts  
"Dame" duh.  
flashback  
end of flashback  
(dame) extra A.N notes.  
  
Kirisuto Himitsu  
Chapter 1:   
  
  
The wind was on the withered heath,  
but in the forest stirred no leaf:  
there shadows lay by night and day,  
and dark things silent crept beneath.  
----------------------------------------------- chapter 1  
  
  
The morning air was rich with moisture as Tsuzuki ran down the path. Being late was his profession especially on days when the previous nights were spent drinking alone.   
  
Pausing for a bit, He observed nature's richness which interwove with the elegance of well-designed dwellings, creating a tapestry of primeval firs and hemlocks interspersed with young oaks and maple trees and civilized rhododendrons embracing homes: one esthetic balancing another.   
  
Tsuzuki liked this harmony, especially since it seemed to elude him now.  
  
As he continued running, a mood of spiritual peacefulness teetered against the thoughts racing in his mind as the birds overhead echoed their cries across the steep hills. He wanted to call back at them, but their wings reminded him of someone.   
  
Whose eyes were dead cold, but a beautiful green which sometimes seemed callous, juvenile, unready... The wings reminded him of His angel, the source of wonderment that captured his thoughts, vanilla skin with rosy red lips that tempted him sometimes, together with large emerald shinning eyes that captured his gaze all the time. Hisoka Kurosaki.   
  
Pushing himself on, he cleared his mind of all thoughts and concentrated on getting to the office before Konoe realised that he was late again.   
  
As wet patches of dead fir needles, decayed oak and maple leaves rhythmically squished beneath his shoes, the notion of time seemed to cease as his attention again diverted itself at the boy whom he had fallen in love with.But now he should be doing nothing but running.   
  
Suddenly as if some divine conductor had given the signal, several of the birds began calling, followed by the entire assemblage. The sound reverberated back and forth, filling the air with a kind of wild music. It was too much. the power of the moment permeated Tsuzuki to his soul, filling him with a sense of profound.   
  
Amazed, Tsuzuki looked up and caught sight of thousands of birds flying by, as if being chased by something or someone. Looking past the flurry of white feathers Tsuzuki saw... a shadow.   
  
It remained motionless for a while as it sensed the Shinigami's gaze then with a swish of the cloak, it was gone. Frowning, Tsuzuki started running again something had definitely spooked the birds, but he was not sure what...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hisoka sighed, glancing at the clock it read 10a.m well past the time limit for late comings, Tsuzuki was in for it. Drumming his fingers on the table, a rhythm established then ceased, Tsuzuki came bursting in, always ready for a big entrance.   
  
  
"Ohayou! Hi-chan!"   
  
  
Hisoka sighed, shook his head and pointed at him, "You. are getting into big trouble." A sigh, "You don't have to remind me." His dark coat trailing behind him he slumped his shoulders and sat down at his desk, a pair of eyes watching the door expectantly, waiting for a burst of wind and a chorus of scoldings to erupt into the still peaceful air.  
  
Tsuzuki frowned, his hand made a movement for the folder lying on the desk before him, picking it up he noted that it was from Kachou. "Oi, Hisoka." he said, his fingers pausing at a page, "Did you see this on the desk? Kachou left it here."  
  
  
Footsteps followed and a body leaned over his back, "Where?" Tsuzuki showed him the polar white folder, "This..." Hisoka shrugged, his hands giving a I-don't-know sign. "I didn't see Kachou coming in..." slender fingers reached for the folder, at that moment time seemed to slow down melting together, every second seemed like an hour and he wished it could go on forever.   
  
  
Hisoka's somewhat childlike voice seemed even more innocent as he asked Tsuzuki what the folder said, but Tsuzuki was faraway his eyes diverting his attention from Hi-chan's hands to his face, eyes, hair. His name was spoken again, but he didn't hear it lost in his own fantasies of him and Hisoka together, though he knew Hisoka might not return his feelings for him.   
  
  
"Tsuzuki!" this time the voice was exasperated, impatient as to why Tsu-chan was always off in his own dreams, "Hey!" Tsuzuki snapped out of his daydream, then realized that Hisoka had been calling him, he looked up "A...Aa?" green eyes rolled up heavenward and shook his head, Hisoka sighed, "What is this about?"   
  
Tsuzuki looked down at the folder in his hands, "Well.. Kachou said that it is a mission, we have to go on a mission..." Hisoka frowned quizzically, "Would you mind thinking straight here Tsuzuki?"   
  
Tsuzuki gulped and nodded, provoking Hisoka would be no joke especially since he knew the vicious mood he tended to possess. Leafing through it he noted puzzlingly that it was rated Top Secret, he checked again. Yes.. indeed a Top Secret file... why?   
  
With the skill of a medevial storyteller Tsuzuki launched into the contents of the file, pausing at times to catch his breath. "Occults occuring throughout Japan, deaths have multiplied and it isn't the same mastermind, all connected to Christianity, the cross is the mark that bears him who has redeemed us all..."   
  
Hisoka raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?" Tsuzuki shrugged, "Like I know.." once again silence filled the air, each unsure of what to say. The door opened, a rush of air entered the room followed by Watari, "It's getting cold around here. want a drink?"  
  
Hisoka shook his head, "You're gonna have to do better than that to trick us to drink your potions Wat." The doctor chuckled and shook his head, "No, it's genuine don't think of it as a trick Hi-chan." Watari was more of a family member to them, his fostering them was something money could not touch. He acted more of a brother at times, but Tatsumi had the values of being a father.   
  
Watari saw the folder in his hands and nodded at it, "Another job?" Tsuzuki nodded, "I didn't know Kachou left it here... but if he did, it would mean we're supposed to look for something or other now... Watari took the folder from him and contemplated over it, " Serious job to me, thought over it?" Tsuzuki blushed embarassed he hadn't given a thought to it he would just had followed the instructions, reading his thoughts Hisoka snorted.  
  
"Thoughts? what thoughts? he doesn't have a mind, there's nothing but a big old open space in the cranium of his..." Watari's shoulders shook with suppressed mirth when he heard that, Hisoka's insults to his partner could be very funny but hurting at the same time, "Hi-chan!!" Tsuzuki protested.  
  
"I think someone should loan you a gray matter," Hisoka continued, "It must be so lonely in there for that endangered little brain cell..."   
  
This time Watari doubled over in laughter while Tsuzuki burst into tears, "Hi-chan! you're so mean!!!" Hisoka shrugged, "Always was." he said his mouth almost turning up at the sight of Watari rolling around the ground in laughter, tears appearing at the corner of his happy eyes.   
  
Seeing people laugh could be affectious. Grabbing hold of his stomach, Watari struggled to get up, he wiped the tears from his eyes, Tsuzuki was pouting all the time, "Not funny!" he said, his doggy ears drooped down and his bushy tail curled around him. Hisoka picked up the folder, "Ready for the job?"   
  
Tsuzuki frowned, "but... where do we start?" Hisoka shook his head, "you see?" Watari chuckled and poined at a line, "Read."   
  
::Occults were clearly started in Tokyo, then continued to Kyoto... slowly but surely it is advancing as more lives are taken, Tokyo has a branch for the occults but the main Headquarters is no where to be found. ::  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
"Shit!" Tsuzuki cursed, "What's wrong now?" asked an irritated Hisoka, the long walk under the scorching sun had made him feel unbearable, especially since the streets were too crowded for the unconvival Hi-chan. "I forgot to bring fooooodddd!" Hisoka toppled over.   
  
:Sheesh, I can't believe him sometimes..: he thought, wiping pespiration off his brow, 'If I stand here for long...' "Could we go eat???" Hisoka cast him a death glare in-your-dreams-look. Tsuzuki's shoulders drooped, "Hung..ry.. ne..ed.. food..."  
  
The hustle and bustle of Tokyo life was something that Hisoka hated, the round orangey yellow orb suspended in the sky could scorch you silly. Hisoka could almost think what Tokyo might have been like in the past, and he was glad he wasn't born there.   
  
Heat was like a tormentor, so is cold. He was a tropical person not too hot, not too cold. But there are other meanings behind cold, it was his nature. Of course, being born without ever experiencing true love, also mocked, beaten and cursed of course he was cold! Unlike Tsuzuki, he was totured in the past by kids his age almost the same situation as him. They were very much the same.  
  
Tsuzuki was a warm, cheerful person who had a sister to love and be loved by but Hisoka had no one.   
  
This was a strange world occupied by strange creatures of whom man is one. He alone can think and act, weigh things for himself and do acts which may not permit his welfare. Man alone feels committed socially and given good sense, he can do wonders.   
  
Genuine kindness is a rare commodity but still there have been persons who go even out of the way to help others. Tsuzuki was one of them.   
  
Walking outside a coffee shop, Tsuzuki sniffed longingly at the aroma of freshly baked bread, "Hi-chan.... couldn't we just have a bite to eat??? onegai shimasu!!!" Hisoka didn't respond, his eyes blurred from the sweat covering his face, "soka-chan?" Hisoka didn't hear him, his footsteps getting softer and softer...  
  
Totter totter....  
  
"Eh???"  
  
BAM!  
  
wobble...wobble...  
  
CRASH! BANG! Clink!  
  
totte- (a cut short totter)  
  
Thud.  
  
Tsuzuki was watching the whole scene with a sweat drop, firstly Hisoka had not been walking but rather he was... swaying... then he crashed into a lamp post, after which Tsuzuki had covered his face with his hands and then ... Hisoka crashed head first into a parked motorcycle and stepped into a pint of paint then... fainted. Tsuzuki walked over quickly to the boy, "Oi! Hisoka!"   
  
Hisoka's eyes were closed, shutting off the bright emeralds his features lightly peaceful, the sun gleaming off his vanilla skin, rosy lips slightly parted for breath, wheat-hued hair, smelling of far away greenery and the wild danced in the wind, his body limp.   
  
Tsuzuki sighed in relief, he was not dead but unconcious, thank goodness for him. Lifting him in his arms he didn't know what to do, they didn't have any lodgings so far, perhaps head back to the HQ? but that would take a long walk, might as well check in to a place where he could afford to stay. That would be... Tsuzuki's head dropped in utter disbelief and defeat, an old rundown inn?!   
  
Tsuzuki shrugged and with a heavy heart set out to look for lodgings, "sob... its always the same..."  
  
Trudging on, a presence was following Tsuzuki's every move. Wings fluttered and eyes narrowed, causing red orbs to become slits and a frown that contained much hatred. He would make sure that he was taken... With the blinks of an eye he was gone, leaving behind wings that shimmered golden.   
  
Tsuzuki smirked.  
  
::You think I can't feel you? think again...:: he looked up at the sky, there was tell tale signs of a storm coming and he had better find some lodgings as soon as he can especially since he had an unconcious boy in his arms...  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Arigatou gozaimus!" shouted Tsuzuki after the retreating old lady, they had put up in a kind old lady's house instead, she was posh, wealthy and had the riches. Tsuzuki examined the room. The walls had been painted with soft colours to match the curtains, the materials of which had been bought by the best textile manufacturing company.  
  
It was elegantly furnished with a sofa and a TV at the far end of the wall. There were built in cupboards against the walls and the bed.. ah.. the soft bed of silky material with snowy white semi-transparent curtains surrounding the king sized bed.   
  
The silk sheeted bed gave out an aroma that soothed your senses and calmed your nerves, allowing you to sleep peacefully. Hisoka seemed to be enjoying it.. Air conditioning filled every corner of the room and there were chandliers in the room which would show rainbow coloured light whenever a source of light energy fell on it.   
  
Hung suspended on the wall was a picture in a glided frame which was painted by a master artist. They were surrounded by beauty and peace. It was a rather rare oppurtunity to chance upon a kind old lady who just happened to be so wealthy, it could be scary sometimes as you might suspect a thing or two...   
  
But what was weird was the diversity of people found in the area, back from where they had came from they hadn't been much of a foreigner, a few here and there... But not such a large number like this, people ranging from America to China existed here, sometimes too much for a handle...   
  
The weather was in a changing mood, high clouds had already snuck in. The thick coat of evergreens surrounding the end of the lake opposite the house nade Tsuzuki think he was in a national park instead of some wealthy house. Never had he seen such beauty in a surburban setting.  
  
Skyscrapers were hidden by the ripples of hills surrounding the lake. Development across the lake had been minimal, leaving one with the sense of being out in nature. The architecture of the house allowed a commanding view from any window, whether upstairs or downstairs. It truly was a dream house that still spoke of dreams that had come true.  
  
Relishing the sight before him, Tsuzuki felt a sense of awe overcome him as he savoured the sight of such majestic beauty defold before him. His shoulders slumped a little as his mind thought again of their main priority, to get over with the mission fast enough and get the hell out of here.  
  
It was really a bad starting, they had just arrived and his partner was already down... and they had to depend on an old lady, damn it!  
  
Watching Hisoka sleep, Tsuzuki drew up a chair next to the bed and wondered what to do, he was hungry, without a active partner and... penniliess. Although... Tsuzuki thought looking around the room, they had all the money in the world now...  
  
Tsuzuki accidentally brushed his hand against the body of a sleeping boy when he stretched, Hisoka stirred his eyes slowly opening and trying to focus on the blurry images around him, "Wh..wha?" Tsuzuki looked down and smiled, "Oh, you're awake ne?" Hisoka blinked and tried to sit up, "Whaa?"   
  
"You fainted and well.. . ended up here." he said gesturing to his surroundings. Hisoka stepped out of bed, his foot instantly shooting back up onto the bed, "ITs so damn freaking COLD!" he said and stayed on the bed, looking around he found a slight problem, "I take the bed, you take the floor."   
  
Tsuzuki paused for a minute, "ah?" Hisoka pointed to the bed then to the floor, "Since we only have one bed, you take the floor. Cuppish?" Tsuzuki blinked, then opened his mouth in surprise and protest, "Eh???? Dem..demo!" Hisoka shook his head, "No. No. No."   
  
"Hi-chan!!! meanie!" Hisoka shrugged, "Never once wasn't."  
  
The door swept open, the beaming old lady had appeared again, she set down a tray of tea on the table and smiled at Hisoka, "You're awake." she said, the green boy could only nod and cast a look of puzzlement at her. He noted about the necklace she was wearing, profound as it was it seemed simple, a cross, an eye in the center... A diamond? The old lady bowed and took leave of the two partners who were quizzically trying to find out what that was all about.   
  
Walking towards the table, Tsuzuki saw a leaflet of papers underneath the tray of tea, on it were scribblings.. of christianity...   
  
On one sheet of paper was a triangle on top of it was written "Trinity", underlined was the word with a sense of importance. Justslightly above the triangle was the word, "Father."on the lower left was "Son" "Holy ghost" on the right hand corner. On a logical level, what this meant was completely baffling to him.  
  
But at some level it seemed right even magnificent. Reaching for another sheet of paper, he saw a diamond on it this time. A two dimensonal diamondlike shape, to the left was "They complete things..." Below the diamond was a quote that didn't make any sense.  
  
It was as if two seperate realities were flashing throught him. What he could see seemed so simple, beautiful and awesome. But trying to translate this was like trying to speak Greek.   
  
Another diamond appeared but thisone with an eye in the middle. He didn't know why. There was a translation beneath though, "Symbol = third eye, mind's eye." ::What third eye?:: one part of his mind could see all of this as if it were the most rational thing in the world.   
  
But his thinking mind was totally baffled if it triedto make sense of it. Underneath the diamond in small letters was, "or three dimensional, thats what we don't understand." ::Thats an understatement...:: Tsuzuki thought. Yet his mind continued to struggle with the presense of two realities.   
  
One that felt right like rain, the other as wild as a thunderstorm. "This represents the complete spiritual network. - The spiritual DNA = existence of path for spiritual guides to work." Again Tsuzuki's logical mind was puzzled about this nonsensical verbiage.   
  
On more sheets of paper appeared a tetrahedron, a three dimensional pyramid made up of four equilateral triangles. Then another 3 dimensional star made up of one triangular pyramid sitting upside down intersecting the other. Lines went throughout the figure, connecting the pictures together like something somewhat biblical. ::???::   
  
How could these star figures that resembled crystals seem important? He didn't know he just knew he had to read it. The sensations left him wonder-struck, but why? how? The weirdness in front of him appeared related to the spiritual side - except the geometric figures. They seemed to have nothing to do with anything.   
  
In more serious moments, Tsuzuki could have a silent delving side. Lately that part of him had been questioning him of his role in the unfolding events looming large before him. "Tsuzuki?" asked a voice, Hisoka had been worried about his ever-playful partner. He had been silent for a long time now, comtemplating on the papers in his hand he supposed. :Whats is he doing?:  
  
Tsuzuki's foot had been tapping continuously on the floor while he pondered about the information from the old lady, he had to ask her what it was all about. It was weird of course because he had not even known the old lady, let alone tell her the things that he was supposed not to blurt about.   
  
Hisoka's growing impatience left Tsuzuki with a sense of fear, ::Better let him in on the information before he blew his top:: "Tsuzuki." he said again a warning in his voice, Tsuzuki slowly turned around his eyes still focused on the piece of paper.   
  
"I think..." Tsuzuki began, "I think.." A eyebrow rose as arms crossed, "We have found the information for the mission..."   
  
Hisoka frowned, biting his lip, "What do you mean?" Tsuzuki's shoulders tensed a fraction when he heard the door behind him close shut in mild silence, his eyes signalling to Hisoka to see who was behind him, Hisoka made a no-one gesture and looked again. Confirmed.   
  
Pausing for a bit Tsuzuki remained silent again, in christianity there was God, the father... Then Jesus, the son or known as the Redeemer... what else? ah yes.. Angels...   
  
As people would say, messengers from heaven would manifest themselves in different ways for different reasons. they have appeared as children, as agents of death, as deliverers of divine messages, as men completely dressed in black, as beings of light pouring out an esctasy of love, as delievers of plagues and as saviours of plagues.   
  
Their scope in the divine is beyond comprehension.  
  
But who would this so called angel be? Maybe the old lady was one.. ::Ridiculous!:: Tsuzuki chided himself shaking his head, ::Angels in the mortal world... even in Meifu we hadn't chanced upon one! maybe its all crap, fairytales...::   
  
Tsuzuki placed down the paper on the bed, his eyes setting to rest at the picture drawn by Leonardo Da Vinci. The famous painter who made wonders with a quick flex of fingers, Hisoka picked up the papers and started to read them while Tsuzuki made his way over to the painting.  
  
His fingers touched slightly the fabric, the painting was not enclosed in a glass covering, it was free for people to touch and feel the softness of the fabric Leonardo had used to draw on, usually he drew of christ Jesus. and disciples... but this was of a black cross... at the background was the face of.. a man?  
  
Spiritual DNA? did it make sense here? no.. unfortunately not.   
  
A flutter of wings was heard again Tsuzuki looked out the spacious balcony, again it seemed to be that ... tenshi... But fierce e was, for he could feel the inense hatred upon him in the beginning when he had picked up Hisoka fomr the ground. ::Damn you...:: he silently said.   
  
Why was that creature always following him? or Hisoka? It angered him to think that another battle would have to be fought again. "Tsuzuki..." Hisoka called, raising his eyes towards the dark-haired man, "I think the old lady has something to do with the rituals..."   
  
Tsuzuki nodded, "I know... Hisoka I knew..."   
  
And he was going to find out what...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for taking such a long time, here's chapter 1.. ok it sucks sorry.. well anyway.. chapter 2 is coming soon... I HOPE! No promises!   
  



End file.
